List of cooperative residences
Seattle has an active alternative living scene and there are a wide variety of cooperative living arrangements available - so, if you want to live WITH people, you can probably find a place and group that works for you. Options include non-profit corporations that own and run houses, co-housing (groups of private homes with common facilities), groups of friends who share food and consider themselves cooperative, and a shared-income commune. This list of cooperative residences focuses on different types of urban, shared households. There are also Seattle-area Cohousing options available. Beacon Hill *Emma Goldman Finishing School (formerly the Beacon Hill House) :Founded in 1996, EGFS is an intentional community in the heart of Seattle. We live together in a large house built in 1907 that we purchased and are fixing up. The Beacon Hill House is an intentional community based on the principles of non-violence, egalitarianism, consensus decision making, income sharing, work sharing, societal change, simple living, human dignity, ecological sustainability, recycling, reduced consumerism, peace and justice, social support, physical and emotional health and growth, and non-discrimination. *Jolly Ranchers (a tribute) :Sad to say, but it is indeed true that after a decade of devotion to radically redefining community & commiting to communication & just basically working their asses off in so damn many ways, the Jolly Ranchers have indeed stopped income sharing & are in the process of splitting their shared resources (hence their old website at riseup is void & this link is the best to get a glimpse of who they were) Jon Dumont, one of the founding & ending members, confirmed this to me (a former 'intern', 'leach', 'guest', whatever ~ i lived there from October 2000 - January 2002) on March 5th 2006 (although they called it quits over a year ago) There are many wonderful articles available that Jon has written if you google his name + community. Though technically they were located more in the Central District (off MLK near Judkins Ave) they were a 'sister community' of sorts with the Emma Goldman Finishing School as they were the only two members of the FEC located in an urban setting. I truly believe the communities movement has lost an amazing off-spring. Jon, Marc, & Shawn are incredibly admirable people & I wish them all the best. 2843602774771333355193 Belltown/Downtown/Pioneer Square *APEX :The Apex is a corporation formed to own and operate a housing cooperative at First Avenue and Bell Street in downtown Seattle. The purpose of the Apex is to provide its members with housing and community facilities on a nonprofit basis consonant with the provisions set forth in its Articles of Incorporation and Bylaws, and where possible, to provide such to the benefit of low income households. *Dearborn Commons Co-Housing *Jackson Place Co-housing *Tashiro Kaplan Affordable Housing for Artists :Tashiro Kaplan is a newly enstated Artist live/work housing with 50 units, 5 Art Galleries (Soil, Platform, Garde Rail, Davidson and G. Gibson), 15 work only studios, 4 Culture's main headquarters, All City Coffee (Great for coffee, beer, wine and good art) and a jazzy Graphic Design firm: Design Commission. Capitol Hill / Central District Melrose Terrace Cooperative on capitol hill. Built in 1961 * People's Revolutionary Action Group (Prag House) : Established in 1972 we are an urban housing cooperative that seeks to foster community and sustainable lifestlyes. We are adults and children with ages ranging from 4 to 60. We live in a large 15 bedroom house built in the early 1900s. We share organic vegetarian food. We have at least one scheduled communal meal a month. Currently we practice a moderate form of income sharing in which members pay a portion of their income to the community in addition to payments for base dues and food. Title to our property is held by the Evergreen Land Trust. E-mail us at prag_house@riseup.net. * The Sunset House *The Alder Street Co-op : The Alder Street Co-op is a 7 member co-op located at 15th and Alder. It has been operating for 7 years on a shared vision of sustainability, social justice, and egalitarian decision making. *The Wormbin : The lowliest creatures are usually the most important. That's why we honored the worm. The worms are now breaking because the house was sold. Their home resided at 20th and Jefferson in the CD. Thanks to all who helped to dirty it. * The Princeton Co-Op : The Princeton Cooperative is a housing cooperative located on Capitol Hill, Seattle, Washington. It was built in 1907 and was converted to a co-op in the 1940s. It has 25 member-owned units and one unit owned by the corporation that is rented at a reduced rate to a live-in caretaker. There are three floors with eight units per floor. One unit is located in the basement as is communal storage and laundry facilities. * The Maryland : The Maryland was built in 1904 and is on the Seattle Historic Register. Like the Princeton, it has 20 member-owned units and one owned by the corporation and rented out, although unlike the Princeton the renter is not otherwise affiliated with the building. The Maryland is located on a curving tree-lined section of 13th Street in Capitol Hill, about 2 blocks from Volunteer Park between 15th and Broadway. The building has 3 floors with 6 units per floor, along with 2 units on the ground floor, which also houses storage units, mailboxes, and laundry facilities. Greenwood *Bright Morning Star :Bright Morning Star is a small urban cooperative household, formed to support our members in their social change and artistic pursuits. South Seattle *The Goodenough Community *Sunny Arms Artists' Co-op *The Plague House -- in Georgetown *Fire-Breathing Kangaroo U-District/Ravenna/Wallingford *Ballistic Chicken Coop *Bob The House, email: bobthehouse @ lists.riseup.net :Bob The House is a cooperative style home with a 30 year history. Located in Seattle's University District, Bob The House is typically comprised of 7 members and strives to maintain a gender balanced community. We share in the responsibility of keeping up with chores, collectively purchasing organic, whole foods, and often enjoy informal meals together. We undertake to integrate social, communal, and environmental awareness in our collective lifestyle. We are continually seeking to expand our connections with other communal/collective/coopertive homes in the Seattle area. And appreciate the mischief and goofiness that accompanies living together under one roof. *IHOT :Ravenna/u-district, 2 blocks from Ravenna Park. 6 rooms. 206-527-2622 *Meridian House, Wallingford. Email: gogreen (at) usa.com :Coop home for over 20 years. Currently has five members, with combined experience of cooperative/ communal living of over 65 years. We collectively buy (mostly local and organic) and grow food. A culturally, musically, politically active group. *Sherwood Co-op email: sherwoodcooperative @ gmail.com for membership queries :The Sherwood Co-op was established in 1937 by University of Washington students. Presently, we are a 13 member co-op of students from schools all over Seattle. We live in a 14-bedroom house in the University District. Our work-share system includes regular dinners, cleaning of the kitchen, weekly chores, and capital repairs of the house. We buy the bulk of our food collectively. We generally eat vegan meals at house dinners, buy dairy and eggs as a group, and infrequently eat meat. We have recently (May 2001) purchased the house we have occupied since 1978. We are members of the North American Students of Cooperation (NASCO), the Northwest Intentional Communities Association (NICA), and are listed in the Communities Directory. :Our Mission is to provide low-cost housing for students, so that students can focus on their studies and contribute to their community and have more time to be creative in life. We emphasize sustainable living and introducing cooperative living as a lifestyle choice beyond school. Defunct but legendary U. District collectives *The Punkin House email: punkinhouse @ seattlediy.com :The Punkin House is a cooperative/punk house started in 99', started with the intent of creating a community/living space that is active in the advancement of activism, DIY principals, and punk/hardcore music. Sadly, the house was sold and the collective has scattered. * Toad Hall; circa 1975-1982 on 21st Ave NE (5200 block?), later had another incarnation near Green Lake. Housemates included artist Ross Palmer Beecher. * The Jean-Paul Sartre Memorial No Exit Rooming House, 1968 (maybe earlier) - circa 1990 on 21st Ave NE near 50th NE; building was later demolished for new construction. Founded by Lorenzo Milam, also founder of KRAB radio * Friends of Entropy (later Orca House), roughly 1977-1985, 5000 block of 17th Ave NE. Famously eclectic household; at one point there were so many different non-mainstream religions represented that the unofficial motto was "Seven traditions, no waiting". * Hospitality House, circa 1976-1981; 5236 21st Ave NE. Early sister-home to Friends of Entropy, sheltering residents/friends/travellers thru good times and bad. Guest book recorded succesion of housemates, visitor comments, and stray musings from nightly dinner/backgammon fests. One enduring marriage, and countless threads of interconnection, took root here. * Flamingo Club, circa 1978-1986; 1603 NE 50th; building was later demolished for an apartment house. Texan artist Pam Gaddis lived there for a while, used to do exterior installations ranging from a pair of glittery high-heeled shoes in a birdcage to an official-looking sign saying "Since there is no water, all swimming is at your own risk." to a toilet bowl set up on the front porch with an elaborately rigged system by which a realistic hand would emerge from the bowl and wave at passers-by... or buses discharging passengers. West Seattle *Duwamish Co-Housing *Puget Ridge Co-Housing *the Flophaus Wedgwood Co-Op They are an 8 Year old Co-Op/community of rabblerousers and instigators. Meetings are held twice monthly, and include business and interpersonal items. Major house decisions take place by consensus and non-violent conflict resolution. Members of the Wedgwood Co-op have been involved in the Anti-War movement, connections to Latin America, natural building, queer equality, fair trade issues and other sustainability and social justice issues. The co-op has hosted conscious movie nights, workshops on cob/biodiesel/soapmaking and more and community potlucks. They often throw down the funk in their upstairs commons. Look for the disco ball beacon of light. The co-op has a beautiful Oak in the backyard and a Cedar in the front with edible native berries. Outside Seattle *Group House --in Woodinville *Vashon Co-housing -- Vashon island, off West Seattle. *Songaia -- is a suburban cohousing community located in Bothell. Founded in 1987, it now consists of 15 families living on 11 acres of beautiful land. Some of its members were founders of the NW Intentional Communities Association. Unclassified *The Borg House *The Cabin *Hippie Hut *The Kompound *The Mothership *Mombo Platso *The Yellow House :Community dinners every Sunday. Sources: * http://seattlecoops.org/directory/ * http://www.ic.org/nica/communitylist.htm Category: Housing